


Transient Limerance

by literaryoctopus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoctopus/pseuds/literaryoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetic rant from Sherlock to Mycroft.<br/>Needless, overused alliteration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transient Limerance

I’m not lonely.   
I’m not; stop acting like I am.  
Just because I have no one left   
Doesn’t make me that.  
The passable, pitiable, pathetic perturbation  
That prostrates me, pale, pathetic, and powerless.

What do you know of me?  
What claim do you carry  
To control me?   
To captivate, cage and condemn me?

You’ve accomplished none of this  
"Progress" you insist on striving for.  
You’ve done nothing but   
Change my prison.  
Four different walls   
Now lock me away to   
Halt my return to the deftly-disguised   
Delusive dependency I developed   
For myself.

He was my friend.   
He. Was. Mine.  
And your fabricated fraudulence   
Forced him into failure.   
You fucking killed him.   
He was never supposed to die.


End file.
